


Ни свой, ни чужой

by Anonymous



Series: Дарт Вейдер и те, кто рядом [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Dark Luke, Duelling, Gen, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, The Dark Side of the Force, Treason, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: В 6 эпизоде Люк был как никогда близок к Темной Стороне. В оригинале он совладал с желанием убить отца. Но что, если бы он это сделал?..





	Ни свой, ни чужой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс фанфиков на Jedi Council в 2010 году.

_«В таком случае я скажу вашему высокопреосвященству, что все мои друзья находятся среди мушкетеров и гвардейцев короля, а враги по какой-то непонятной роковой случайности служат вашему высокопреосвященству, так что меня дурно приняли бы здесь и на меня дурно посмотрели бы там, если бы я принял ваше предложение, ваша светлость».  
© А.Дюма_

  
  
  
Удар. Еще удар. Еще. И еще. Люк в исступлении колотил по мечу упавшего противника, даже не подумав задать себе вопрос – а почему он не отражает атаку? Почему просто лежит на полу, выставив для защиты руку с мечом, и не пытается ничего предпринять? Почему вместо мерного шумного дыхания из респиратора доносятся лишь невнятные хрипы? Почему победа над таким сильным противником дается настолько легко?..  
  
Еще один удар – и вместо вражеского меча клинок Люка встретил запястье. От неожиданности или от боли пальцы второй руки, которой противник держался за перила шахты реактора, разжались, и он со стоном рухнул наземь.  
  
\- Чудно… чудно!  
  
Люк обернулся на оклик и последовавший за ним мерзостный смех. Император, покинув трон, спускался вниз, к месту только что закончившейся дуэли. За несколько ступеней до конца лестницы старик остановился и проговорил:  
  
\- Твой гнев дал тебе силу… теперь прими свою судьбу и займи место своего отца возле меня!  
  
Люк повернулся к Дарту Вейдеру, который по-прежнему лежал на полу, подняв уцелевшую руку в останавливающем жесте. Вторая рука неподвижно лежала на полу. Из дымящейся раны в запястье торчали какие-то провода и поршни.  
  
Рука не была настоящей!  
  
Люк выдохнул и, не выключая направленного на отца меча, поднес правую искусственную руку к лицу. Сжал и разжал пальцы. В нависшей над тронным залом тишине жужжание сервомоторчиков казалось оглушительным.  
  
Молодой джедай снова перевел взгляд на обрубок. Люк помнил искусственную боль от бластерного ожога, когда один из охранников Джаббы выстрелил в протез. Куда слабее настоящей боли. Рана была легкой, ее даже нельзя было назвать раной, почему тогда Вейдер упал и не…  
  
\- Чего ты ждешь? – голос Дарта Сидиуса оторвал юношу от размышлений, сбил с толку, не давая сосредоточиться. – Убей его.  
  
Глаза Люка расширились. Убить?  
  
\- Убей его сейчас. – Сидиус сделал ударение на последнем слове, и в этот момент Люк почувствовал нечто странное – будто горячая волна толкнула его в голову, стирая все вопросы и оставляя холодную уверенность. «Он никогда не пытался узнать, жив ли я. Он не пытался забрать меня с проклятой фермы. Он никогда меня не слушал, я нужен был ему только как оружие, которым он мог бы уничтожить Императора!»  
  
Должно быть, Вейдер почувствовал эту мысль, потому что неожиданно опустил руку и попытался отодвинуться, отползти, спастись... Но нет. Не сейчас. Люк не даст ему сбежать!  
  
Подчиняясь воле Люка, великая Сила прижала ситха к дюрасталевой решетке пола.  
  
\- Сделай это! – неожиданно каркнул откуда-то сзади Император, заставив Скайуокера вздрогнуть. Где-то на задворках памяти голос, напоминавший голос старика Бена Кеноби, зашептал, что это неправильно, что это погубит все, за что он боролся, что он разделит судьбу Вейдера… но сопротивляться странному чувству, овладевшему его разумом, юноша не мог. Он чувствовал, что нужно подчиниться и добить отца... а был ли он ему отцом? Можно ли называть отцом того, кого воочию видел всего трижды в жизни, того, кто не растил тебя, кто больше двадцати лет даже не вспоминал о тебе, кому ты – сам по себе, безо всяких целей и предназначений, – безразличен?  
  
Нельзя. Убей.  
  
Люк перебросил меч в руке, сжал его обратным хватом и с размаху всадил в черную маску – почти как в видении на Дагобе. Только сейчас Скайуокер не хотел видеть лицо под маской. Чтобы ненавидеть, не обязательно знать врага в лицо.  
  
Деактивировав меч, юноша повернулся к Императору в ожидании того, что будет дальше. Дарт Сидиус хмуро посмотрел на тело Вейдера, затем на Люка; потом развернулся и не спеша направился вверх, обратно к трону. Не придумав ничего лучше, Скайуокер пошел за ним.  
  
\- Ты поступил правильно, - проскрипел Император, не оборачиваясь к собеседнику. – Его нельзя было оставлять в живых. Он был слишком слаб…  
  
Старик остановился, подождал, пока Люк с ним поравняется, и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Он даже не мог победить меня без посторонней помощи. Вот для чего он предлагал тебе пойти с ним. Он надеялся, что с тобой сможет победить меня, а потом убить тебя ему будет несложно…  
  
Император расхохотался и продолжил идти. Люк остался стоять на месте, растерянно опустив взгляд.  
  
\- Тебе не нужен такой отец, - продолжил Император, тяжело опускаясь в кресло. – Ты взрослый человек и сам способен о себе позаботиться. И о других тоже.  
  
\- Лея! – выдохнул Люк, резко вскинув голову и глядя на Императора. – Мои друзья… я должен вернуться к ним!  
  
\- А зачем? – голос Императора не выражал ни тени удивления, он звучал так буднично, как будто Люк предлагал не вернуться к повстанцам, а переставить тронное кресло. – Что будет после того, как они используют тебя… чтобы победить меня? Они ведь преследуют те же цели, что и человек, называвший себя твоим отцом, не так ли?  
  
Люк запнулся. Каким-то непостижимым образом после слов Императора все вокруг обретало совершенно иное значение, чем казалось раньше. Что будет после того, как повстанцы свергнут Империю? Они будут править галактикой… значит, все Восстание – не попытка освободить мир от гнета Империи, а попытка захватить власть?  
  
\- Что тебе не нравится в Империи? – спросил Император, снова не давая Люку сосредоточиться и закончить мысль.  
  
Молодой джедай молчал, пытаясь найти ответ. И в самом деле, почему он решил присоединиться к Восстанию? Подростковое желание бунтовать против всех возможных устоев? Слова старого Кеноби? Ведь не так и плохо жилось на ферме Ларсов…  
  
\- Во времена Республики на Татуине процветало рабство, мой юный ученик, - снова заговорил Император, видимо, осознав, что Люк сможет ответить очень нескоро. – И твоего отца это коснулось в полной мере. Джедаи сумели освободить его, так как видели в нем большой потенциал… но не стали освобождать его мать. Им нужна была только Сила, которая жила в твоем отце.  
  
Император прикрыл глаза, словно прокручивая перед глазами картины прошлого.  
  
\- Она не дожила всего несколько лет до свободы… до становления Империи. Ее убили тускены. Подумай, мальчик мой, разве это случилось бы, если бы джедаи действительно думали о людях, а не о том, как завербовать наиболее сильных адептов в свои ряды?  
  
Люк молчал. Ему было нечего ответить. Император был прав… прав во всем. Юноша хотел бы не слушать, хотел бы думать, что это все ложь, что все не так… но факты говорили в пользу Императора. На душе было гадко, Люк чувствовал себя использованным – как повстанцами, так и Императором.  
  
\- А разве вами движут не те же мотивы? – спросил Люк разбитым голосом. Император усмехнулся.  
  
\- Нами всеми движут одни и те же мотивы. Но я могу дать тебе что-то взамен. А другие – нет.  
  
\- И что же я получу взамен, если соглашусь быть вашей марионеткой?  
  
\- Власть, - задумчиво ответил Император. – Могущество. Силу. Ты научишься использовать Темную сторону Силы и станешь могущественнее всех джедаев, которые когда-либо жили в этой галактике. Ты сможешь предлагать любые реформы, чтобы улучшить жизнь простых имперских граждан… Я ведь стар и не могу следить за всем миром сразу. Возможно, именно ты сможешь сделать так, чтобы Империя и повстанцы нашли общий язык?  
  
Глаза Люка загорелись. Предложение Императора звучало разумно… В голове юного джедая уже начало складываться подобие плана. Он придет к друзьям со штурмовиками, напугав их, а потом расскажет, что теперь у Альянса есть свой весомый голос в политике и что больше нет необходимости сражаться! Он закончит войну в одиночку… и станет героем!  
  
\- Я готов! – ответил Люк. – Что я должен делать?  
  
\- Преклони колени, - велел Сидиус. – Ты должен присягнуть мне на верность, чтобы стать моим учеником.  
  
У Люка больше не было сомнений. Он решительно приблизился к трону и опустился на одно колено.  
  
\- Клянусь служить вам верой и правдой, мой Император, - проговорил Скайуокер.  
  
\- Учитель, - поправил Император. – Называй меня учителем. В тебе таится огромная мощь… твоя связь с Силой крепка. Ты станешь могущественным ситхом, и имя тебе…  
  
Несколько мгновений старик молчал, словно читая в Силе нечто давно предначертанное и доступное ему одному…  
  
\- …Дарт Филиус.  
  
Люк молча склонил голову, не зная, что полагается отвечать.  
  
\- Поднимись, - обронил Сидиус, разворачиваясь к огромному иллюминатору. – Отправляйся на Экзекутор - Звездный Разрушитель, который принадлежал твоему отцу. Уничтожь корабли повстанцев. Я чувствую, что атака представляет для нас угрозу…  
  
\- Но как же перемирие? – запнулся Люк.  
  
Император отмахнулся.  
  
\- Ты ничего не успеешь сделать. Я предвижу это.  
  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - забормотал юноша. – Я знаю, я знаю! Я свяжусь с ними и скажу, что это ловушка! Они верят мне, они улетят…  
  
Тронное кресло вернулось в прежнее положение, и желтые звериные глаза старого ситха уставились на Люка с неподдельным интересом.  
  
\- Сделай это, - проговорил Император, одновременно нажимая какую-то кнопку на подлокотнике кресла. Затем наклонился и проговорил во встроенный комлинк: - Приготовить флот для атаки. Атаковать через три минуты.  
  
\- Как?! – вырвалось у Люка. Палпатин прищурился.  
  
\- Если в течение трех минут тебе не удастся убедить своих друзей, придется защищаться. Эта станция представляет слишком большую ценность, чтобы потерять ее так же глупо, как твой отец потерял первую…  
  
Люк уже не слушал: он судорожно нащупывал на поясе комлинк.  
  
\- Лэндо! Лэндо! – закричал юноша, наконец услышав в динамике знакомый голос. – Это ловушка! Нужно отменить атаку!  
  
\- Ловушка? Ты спятил? Мы почти у цели, и другого такого шанса не будет! Ты уверен?  
  
\- Уверен! – в отчаянии выпалил Люк, не зная, как еще убедить друга. – Есть еще один щит… с генератором внутри самой Звезды Смерти… вы погибнете!  
  
Из комлинка донесся поток отборной ругани на хаттском, из которого Скайуокер понял только что-то про жирную мать Императора и некоторых ее любовников из числа представителей негуманоидных рас.  
  
\- Ладно, Люк, - наконец перешел Лэндо на общегалактический, - мы разворачиваемся. Ты на Звезде Смерти? Сумеешь оттуда выбраться?  
  
\- Надеюсь, что да! Ждите меня! – ответил Люк и отключился. Левая, живая рука сильно тряслась, по вискам струился холодный пот. Юноша посмотрел на Императора.  
  
\- Ждем, - произнес тот.  
  
Ждать пришлось недолго. Рой истребителей, заложив крутой вираж, буквально на глазах исчез где-то в черноте космоса; затем стали медленно разворачиваться большие крейсеры. Люк впился глазами в картину за иллюминатором, не веря своим глазам. Удалось! Друзья спасены!  
  
Но что с теми, кто остался на поверхности Эндора? Вопросительный взгляд Люка уткнулся в Императора.  
  
\- Ты переживаешь за свою сестру и других повстанцев на священной луне, - с улыбкой проговорил Сидиус, уловив мысли неофита. – Не стоит. Они вполне способны о себе позаботиться… - Голос Императора стал задумчивым. – А вот мои солдаты, похоже, нет. Твоим друзьям пришли на помощь местные жители…  
  
Люк выдохнул с облегчением. Он чувствовал, что Император не лжет. Чувствовал, что Лея жива. Жива и… полна печали, но почему? Люку было невдомек, что Лея ощущает его так же отчетливо, как и он ее, и что его переход во Тьму она не могла не заметить…  
  
\- И что теперь? – спросил Скайуокер, когда последний из кораблей повстанцев скрылся в невидимом из открытого космоса туннеле гиперпространства.  
  
\- Отправляйся на священную луну Эндора, - проговорил Император, - и закончи войну. Без сомнений. Без колебаний. Сделай то, что должно быть сделано!  
  
Люк поклонился, едва скрывая свой восторг. Он снова увидится с друзьями!  
  
\- Да, учитель!  
  
  
***  
  
У Люка наконец появилось время спокойно обдумать все, что произошло. В тронном зале это было невозможно: стоило юноше собрать царившую в голове кашу в подобие осознанного потока мыслей, как Император задавал какой-нибудь вопрос, сбивая с толку. В шаттле, который нес Люка и небольшой отряд штурмовиков к священной луне, обстановка для размышлений была более чем благоприятная. Штурмовики тихо возились со своими винтовками, хотя перед погрузкой Люк ясно сказал им, что стрелять не придется. Сила была спокойна…  
  
Люк думал о том, почему он так легко согласился перечеркнуть три года, проведенные среди повстанцев, и встать на сторону Императора, думал, правильно ли он поступил. Он пытался разложить все по полочкам, чтобы понять, кто прав, а кто виноват, где правда, а где ложь… и выходило, что прав был Император. Бен Кеноби лгал с самого начала, заявляя, что Вейдер убил его отца и должен тоже погибнуть. «Неудивительно, что джедаи были уничтожены…» Люк больше не жалел о том, что не застал времен, когда рыцари-джедаи охраняли галактику. Он уже достаточно знал о джедаях по собственному опыту, чтобы не желать больше иметь с ними никаких дел.  
  
Как же так вышло, что он поверил старику Кеноби и присоединился к восстанию? Скайуокер невольно вздрогнул, вспомнив сожженную ферму Ларсов и два обуглившихся трупа. Кто это сделал? И было ли случайностью то, что Люк в этот момент находился рядом с Кеноби? Если старик мог отпугивать тускенов – возможно, мог им и приказывать? Люк вспомнил слова Императора о том, что мать Вейдера убили тускены…  
  
Скайуокер помотал головой и вздохнул, отгоняя невеселые мысли. Правильность его выбора уже не оставляла сомнений. Империя… что ж, оставалось надеяться, что Лея, Хэн и остальные разделят взгляды Люка. Но в этом он был не уверен…  
  
\- У меня плохое предчувствие, - пробормотал он. Сидевший рядом сержант повернул голову на голос.  
  
\- Сэр?  
  
Люк очнулся и понял, что произнес последнюю мысль вслух. Пока он размышлял, что ответить штурмовику, шаттл мягко вздрогнул, приземлившись на полянке перед обломками генератора планетарного щита.  
  
\- Что бы ни произошло – стреляйте по моей команде, - строго (как ему казалось) велел Люк. Сержант кивнул и поднялся; вслед за командиром поднялись и остальные солдаты. Скайуокер встал немного позже, словно нехотя отпуская свои мысли. В конце концов, неважно, кто прав и кто виноват. Лея, Хэн, Чубакка и дроиды точно не виноваты. Их обманули – так же, как и самого Люка…  
  
Как и следовало догадаться, снаружи имперцев уже ждали. На люк шаттла было наставлено несколько десятков бластерных дул и еще около сотни рогаток.  
  
\- Выходите с поднятыми руками! – раздалось снаружи, как только трап опустился. Скайуокер улыбнулся, узнав голос старины Хэна. Интересно, что скажет старый пройдоха, когда увидит, кто прилетел в этом шаттле?  
  
\- Оставайтесь здесь, - приказал Люк штурмовикам. – Выйдете, когда я подам знак. Без шума!  
  
Дождавшись кивка, который означал «так точно, сэр», Люк с радостной улыбкой спустился по трапу навстречу своим друзьям. По толпе пронеслись крики восторга.  
  
\- Малыш, ты вернулся! – воскликнул Хэн, вскинув руки вверх и едва не выронив бластер. – Ну, как ты? Император и Вейдер уже склеили ласты?  
  
\- Я убил Вейдера, - без тени сожаления ответил Люк. – А Император…  
  
Юноша махнул рукой – точь-в-точь как Вейдер, когда приказывал увести сына к Императору. Раздался мерный топот трех десятков ног, и взвод штурмовиков спустился вслед за Скайуокером.  
  
\- Что?!  
  
\- Хэн, они не собираются атаковать! – со смехом успокоил друга Люк. – Я нашел способ, который поможет повстанцам добиться своего без жертв… без потерь с обеих сторон! Я заключил с Императором сделку!  
  
Над лесом нависла тишина. На улыбку Люка никто не отвечал. В Скайуокера уперлась добрая сотня хмурых взглядов. Никто не разделял его радости. Никто не верил ему. В глазах бывших друзей он был предателем…  
  
\- Он не причинит вам зла. Я не дам этому случиться, - попытался объяснить Люк. – Теперь у Альянса будет голос в Империи…  
  
Ничего не изменилось. В глазах Хэна Скайуокер прочитал четкое желание прибить его на месте или хотя бы окунуть головой в реку, чтобы изменил свое мнение обратно.  
  
\- Значит, Империя… друг, - процедил Хэн, выговорив «друг» так, что Люк почувствовал себя полным пуудуу и пожелал превратиться в глухую вомпу-песчанку, лишь бы не слышать этой интонации. – Голос Альянса. Это то, что тебе пообещал Император?  
  
У Люка задрожали губы.  
  
\- Хэн…  
  
\- Не надо ничего говорить! – контрабандист ткнул бластером в сторону Скайуокера. – Возвращайся обратно, Люк, вместе со своими новыми друзьями, и мы вас не тронем. Убирайся!  
  
\- Но Хэн!..  
  
Толпа повстанцев молча лязгнула затворами бластеров, и такой же звук, лишь немного более дружный, раздался за спиной Люка. И штурмовики, и мятежники были готовы стрелять. Люк понял, что ничего не добьется…  
  
\- Хорошо… - Скайуокер сглотнул ком в горле, - хорошо, Хэн. Я уйду, и… передай Лее, чтобы не пыталась меня искать. Я сам вернусь за вами… когда вы будете готовы.  
  
Хэн молча взмахнул бластером, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Если бы Люк не был так подавлен холодным приемом, он бы видел, как контрабандист стискивает губы, стараясь сдерживать бьющие через край эмоции… Но Люк этого не видел. Он молча развернулся и поднялся по трапу обратно в шаттл вслед за штурмовиками, горестно опустив голову. Впереди предстоял нелегкий разговор с Императором…   


8 июня 2010


End file.
